


Not Touchy Feely

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [69]
Category: Princeless, Raven the Pirate Princess
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Quinn and Jayla are stranded from their crew. It makes them have a surprising realization about each other.(AroAce and Demi differences)
Series: Ace/Aro characters [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 2





	Not Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Book 8 Afterglow and Aftermath chapter 7
> 
> Jayla Cooke: “You don’t like them, you admire them. That’s different.”
> 
> Quinn Ko: “How would you know? You’ve never felt a human emotion about anyone in your life.”
> 
> Jayla: “Shut up! My whole life I’ve had a hard time making connections with people. They don’t make sense and I don’t get what they want from me. You all just know things about each other and it doesn’t make sense how you know, okay? Somebody just looks at you and you know what they want. I hate it! That ship was the only place where people didn’t treat me like I was an idiot because I didn’t get stuff. People didn’t talk down to me. Except Ximena, and I don’t think she realized she was doing it. And Cid, yeah. I don’t feel whatever it is people feel that makes them act stupid around each other and spend hours kissing. But Cid is the first person I’ve met who gets me. I can just work quietly with her and I know what she wants. It is… It was… easy… for once. And I lost that.—“
> 
> Quinn: “Jayla, wait! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I know you care. I actually relate more to you than a lot of the crew, because I’ve never been touchy-feely. I don’t dance and I don’t swim. I like being tough. I like being a loner. But… I really miss my girlfriend.--- I need your help. Will you help me, Jayla?”
> 
> Jayla: “Yeah, okay.”  
> Quinn: “Thank you.”  
> Jayla: “There there.”

Jayla and Quinn haven’t spent much time with each other. They share some similarities, but their differences have mostly kept them from connecting. Quinn is brawn while Jayla is brains. While Quinn went on her first ever date with Zoe, Jayla ran around with Cid working on a fireworks display. Jayla has sometimes shown incredulity at Quinn and her feelings for Zoe. But Quinn knows exactly where to hit Jayla, because she used to be more like Jayla than the other girl probably realizes. 

As Quinn listens to Jayla’s, rant doesn’t quite seem like the right word but Quinn has never been good with words so that will have to do, she relates to the younger girl. For so long, she was the one who didn’t understand what people where talking about when they talked about crushes or dating. When Zoe’s words came from Dezzie’s lips, they meant nothing to Quinn. She only understood them when Zoe herself read them. So, she should have known better than to use those words with Jayla. Not that long ago, she was that girl that everyone thought was weird, who didn’t seem to understand other people. But she just misses Zoe so much. 

Jayla has always liked working through her problems. Right now, she’s separated from her crew, with just Quinn for company, and she feels like the best use of her time is to help the people they’ve stranded amongst to fish better, so that eventually they can get a boat and start looking for who is left of their crew. Even though she’s pretty sure Cid won’t be among them. Rather than think about that, she concentrates on figuring out the problem. It’s what she always does. But when Quinn won’t let her do that, when she forces her to stop working and pretends like she cares about anyone on that crew, and then she has the audacity to claim Jayla doesn’t feel like other people, she snaps. She snaps worse because it’s Quinn, because even if they never really talked, there was something familiar about her. Like she was similar to her, like Quinn felt the same way about people. But of course she didn’t. She found Zoe, and now Quinn sees Jayla just like everyone else does. Except Cid. Cid never wanted her to change. She always understood who she was. And now, she’s probably gone. But she does want to find the rest of the crew, too. 

So, once they are both emotionally spent, they do decide to start working more towards finding the other survivors. Neither one might like what they will find, but they can’t stop now. They’re both stubborn, too.


End file.
